Tobias' Special Violet
by lovewriting22
Summary: Tobias has a girlfriend that will turn everyone's life upside down! Partial spoilers but I change them a little, and yes I did redo this a little.
1. Violet

As Gumball, Rachel, Anais, Bobert, Penny, Darwin, Bannana Joe, Carrie, Tina, Masami, Alan, and Molly were walking in the park they saw Tobias sitting on a park bench, looking as if he was trying to find somebody. "Hey Tobias! What are you doing here all by yourself?" Gumball asked as they finally reached him. Before he spoke Gumball said, "Well we are here to give you company!" "Um...Thanks...But I don't need company, I'm just waiting for somebody." Tobias said getting up from the bench and took a step away from them._ OK Tobias, keep your cool, you don't want to do something that you will regret. Especially in front of your sister...Or worse Violet. _Tobias thought as he tried his best to keep the upper hand in this situation. "What somebody?" Darwin asked, Tobias was about to reply until.

"Tobias are these people your friends?" someone from behind the group asked. Turning around everyone was surprised to see a girl...Much less a beautiful one...The girl was a feline with royal purple fur, gray/blue eyes, and navy hair with royal blue highlights. On top of her hair 2 cat ears pointed out. The girl was wearing a black t-shirt, gray sandals, a knee-length jean skirt which let a long royal purple/indigo stripped tail be free, and a gold locket around her slender neck. She was thin, but not like a skeleton, and all of the boys besides Tobias, and Bobert technically, stared at her with there mouths hung open.

"Huh? Oh yeah, these are my friends and my sister...Hey if we don't hurry then we are gonna miss the movie!" Tobias said trying to move the cat girl along by pushing her, but he failed when the girl just moved to her left causing Tobias to fall on the grass. "If we leave now then we will get there 20 minuets early. And I want to know your sister and friends." The girl said as Tobias got up. "Fine you guys this is Violet, Violet this is Gumball, Rachel, Anais, Bobert, Penny, Darwin, Bannana Joe, Carrie, Tina, Masami, Alan, and Molly." Tobias said after a long breathe. _PLEASE let nothing bad happen! _Tobias kept repeating the phrase over and over in his mind.

"Nice to meet you all." Violet said with a smile that only made the guys sigh. "So...Your dating my brother...Why?" Rachel asked after she shacked Violet's hand. "Oh that's because," Violet started then looked at her watch, "Oh snap! If we don't leave now then we won't make it to the movie come on Tobias!" With that Violet grabbed Tobias's hand and ran, but not without both yelling out a quick "Bye!" Looking at the others Rachel said, "Come on, we'll wait for Tobias at my house. Wanna stay for dinner? Pizza night." Everyone said yes and they left for Tobias and Rachel's house.

**With Tobias and Violet**

"Okay Tobias, what gives? Why did you make up the excuse that we were gonna watch a movie to your friends and sister?" Violet asked after they were a few miles away from the park. "Oh, because...Um...Look I kind of find it weird that you met my friends so soon." Tobias said through him trying to catch his breath from running. Violet rolled her eyes at this and looped her arm around Tobias's waist and helped him walk over to a bench near by. "Thanks, and sorry I guess." Tobias said staring at the ground and everything else that wasn't Violet...Especially her eyes...Oh those things could make him say everything and anything...

"You don't have to be sorry...Just next time give me a bigger hint that you want to leave okay, it's kinda hard to make an excuse to people I don't know." Violet said trying to comfort the sad looking Tobias who smiled at what she said. "Any way, your still coming with me to my house for dinner right? You promised you would, and you already asked your parents." Tobias said and once again Violet rolled her eyes, yep he knew to much about her. "Hey, why did you roll your eyes?" Tobias asked Violet who smirked at how he ALWAYS asked the obvious.

"Because, you always state and ask the obvious Tobias. Not like there is anything wrong with that, it just gets predictable though." Violet said as her gaze looked at the sky above there heads. "Well is this obvious?" Tobias asked, then pounced on Violet which made them both fall on the grass . "No that wasn't!" Violet said through her laughing. Both her and Tobias were laughing so hard they were almost crying. "Oh! Oh MY lungs!" Violet couldn't contain her laughs as she spoke as she held her the sides of her ribcage.

"So...I um, guess we should start getting to my house?" Tobias asked as he sat up and Violet nodded standing up. She held her hand out for Tobias to grab hold of and he happily took it. After they both were up Tobias didn't let go of Violet's hand. "So, let's go then?" Tobias asked and Violet smirked and nodded once again. Then holding hand in hand they went to Tobias's house. "You were mad at the way your guy friends were looking at me weren't you?" Violet asked looking at the dusty gray pavement underneath their feet. "What! NO I mean! Um..." Tobias strummed over words as he tried to come up with an answer. _Thanks you guys! Now I am making and even BIGGER fool of myself!_ Tobias thought as he made a mental note to get even for this.

"Tobias, just say it." Violet stated, she never was one to wait or want to be left out of anything. "Okay yes, yes I was mad! Happy?" Tobias asked as he stood his ground and stopped walking and instead sat at the side of the sidewalk. "It's okay to be mad Tobias, I understand. But it isn't something you should keep to yourself." Violet said as she leaned on a silver chain-link fence a few feet away from Tobias. "Easy for you to say! Your Mrs. Perfect! All guys look at you and you can guess that makes me mad!" Tobias almost screamed as he spoke, yet all Violet did was smile a little. _Just like Tobias, never wants to hurt his ego._ Violet couldn't help but lightly snicker at the thought she had made."And another thing I am not perfect Tobias and you know that." Violet spoke as her eyes stared at the sky, the sky was turning orange. "Now come on Tobias, we better go before all the pizza is gone." Violet said as she took a few steps closer to Tobias and offered him a hand up and smiled. _How can she smile through everything she goes through?_ Tobias thought as he took her hand and got up and continued the walk to his home.

Yet it was true though. When Tobias thought of Violet actually one phrase came to mind "never judge a book by it's cover". Violet was a proud sister of a younger 7 year old girl and 9 year old boy. She would work on weekends sometimes at a dance studio to earn money for herself to spend. She had to be both the mom and dad of the house by doing the chores, helping her younger siblings with homework, working for money, a short temper sometimes if you push her to hard, and other things. Her parents were always busy with business trips so the were never home. She is how ever slightly traumatized about a burglar sneaking into her house from when she was 6 a burglar was in her house and almost killed her. Yet she was saved by using her claws and hanged onto the back of the burglar's neck until the authorities arrived. Since then she had learned karate, and self defense. The thing that would mostly throw people off though was that she was happy with her life, it was pretty good in her opinion. Tobias had only known Violet for about a 3 week yet he knew that if there was one thing about Violet is that she could keep secrets to herself and could lie to anybody.

No more words were exchanged as they kept walking to Tobias' house, only mere looks and them holding hands.

**Now outside Tobias and Rachel's house**

Tobias unlocked the door with his house key and looked to see if anyone was there, to his surprise he heard a group of people talking in the dining room. So he and Violet silently walked in, still hand in hand, into the dining room to not desturbe anything...Or at least Violet was trying to... "Hey mom, there is someone I'd like you to meet. She's-" Tobias was cut off when they stepped into the dinning room and saw Tobias and Rachel's mom, Gumball, Rachel, Anais, Bobert, Penny, Darwin, Bannana Joe, Carrie, Tina, Masami, Alan, and Molly waiting there for them. _Oh just great! _Tobias sarcastically thought as he mentally slapped himself. "So Tobias, who is this girl _exactly_? Oh and how was the movie?" Rachel asked as she and Tobias's other friends grinned without a care in the world as Violet and Tobias stood there in the door frame wondering what there next move should be.

**Author Note:** I may not write all my stories equally but I try to update them as I can, so please no negative comments. R&R

Also I decided to add more to the story. Thanks comments do help! :D


	2. Meeting them & disaster

_What the heck is going on here?_ Violet yelled inside her head as she looked around the room at all the people in front of her. "Um...Th-this is Violet...and she um is...my..." Tobias couldn't find the right words to finish the sentance. _DANG IT RACHEL! _Tobias made another note to make sure she pays for this. "How about we talk while eating huh?" Toibas and Rachel's mom appeared with about 4 pizza boxs and plates. _Thank the heavens!_ Tobias and Violet thought as they took a seat at the long table. "Okay, we have pepperoni, sausage, vegitarian, and supreme! So dig in!" Tobias and Rachel's mom said. (seeting placement:(left to right)(circle formation) Mrs. Shade, Rachel, Anais, Darwin, Gumball, Penny, Masami, Molly, Alan, Bobert, Tina, Carrie, Bannana Joe, Tobias, and then Violet)

The people who took a vegitarian slice were Bannana Joe, Penny, Rachel, Darwin, Masami, Alan(with some help), and Rachel. Supreme was Tobias, Gumball, and Anais. Peperroni was Tobis and Rachel's mom plus Violet, and sausage was Molly, and Tina. For the begining of the dinner was shifting eyes, silent coughes, nervous glances, Bobert and Carrie watching the others eat, and mostly everyone was wanting to hear how Tobias and Violet were associated. "Also you can call me Mrs. Shade." Tobias and Rachel's mom said. _Hopfully that lightened the mood a bit._ Mrs. Shade thought as she scanned the room.

Violet lightly nibbled on her pizza and kept her eyes focused on her plate. _Come on V, you need to say something!_ Violet thought that same thing over and over again. As her eyes wandered over to Tobias. _Tobias probably thinks I'm a scaredy-cat for not saying a word. _Violet couldn't help thinking like this, she was just so worried that something would go wrong_. SOMBODY TALK_! everyone else was thinking that someone needed to break the tenson. "Um...Violet," Penny asked quickly getting the felines attention, "How did you and Tobias meet exactly. I understand if you don't want to tell us, but I thought it would be nice to know." Penny tried her best to give Violet reasurrence, and that was just what Violet needed.

Lightly smiling Violet nodded her head a little but didn't speak for a minuet or two. "Um...But first...May I please have something to drink?" Violet asked in a hushed voice as her gaze shifted from Penny to Mrs. Shade who lightly smiled, nodded, then slowly got up from her chair and went to the kitchen. _Oh what nice manners! A little shy though, but that is still very cute!_ Mrs. Shade thought as she got Violet a cup of ice water. Returning back to the dinning room Mrs. Shade found that it hadn't changed that much, everyone was staring at Violet and Tobias. Setting the blue cup next to Violet, Mrs. Shade gave the girl a small reasurring smile as she left for her seat.

Violet lightly took a gulp of the water then put it down next to her plate. _Showtime _Violet thought as she glanced around the room at all the eyes staring at her. "Um...Well me and Tobias first meet at a dance lesson that Mrs. Shade signed him up for. I was an instructor for a diffrent class yet I found him one day in the ballet room trying to dance. After a few quick remarks we bacame sort of friend/enimes. Then after a week of that we...Somehow...Kissed and began to date...Then we um...Are here." Violet said trying to say as much as she could before she fainted from embarassment.

_Well when I told him he would get a girls attention from dance classes I never new this much attention_ Mrs. Shade thought as she nibbled her pizza. "Wow, talk about a wierd meeting huh?" Gumball joked trying to lighten the mood, and for once it actually worked. Everyone smilled or smirked at the comment...Yet they all laughed when Gumball fell head first into his pizza because he tried to be more funny and take a bow yet lost his balance. Now Violet and Gumball were covered in pizza because the others ducked as the pizza came flying yet Violet didn't react quick enough.

"Um...Where is the bathroom?" Violet asked as she got out of her chair. "Oh, follow me Violet." Mrs. Shade said as she lead Violet to the bathroom. _Great! Now Violet thinks I'm an even MORE dork for all of this! _Tobias thought as he sighed out loud. "Sorry Tobias, didn't mean to ruin the dinner." Gumball said while whiping the pizza off his face with a napkin Rachel had gotten. "It's okay. It's just that I wanted everything to be perfect. But instead everything turned out diffrent." Tobias said as he slummped down into his chair frowning.

"Oh Tobias, chear up, nothing else can go wrong." Darwin said in his usual up-beat voice. _He just jinxed us._ everyone else in the room thought. Before anyone could say anything there was a scream from upstairs and Violet came running down. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mrs. Shade yelled as she threw a nearby vase at Violet, just barely missing her head by a inch.

With that Violet quickly ran out of the house and down the street. Mrs. Shade ran to the window and threw another vase at her, yet missed by a few feet. Turning around the kids saw the Mrs. Shade had a long claw mark running up her right arm dripping blood from her elbow to sholder. "MOM!" Tobias and Rachel yelled as they ran to Mrs. Shade. "I'm fine kids. Nothing to worry about." Mrs. Shade spoke as her eyes fluttered shut.

**Authors Note; sorry it took so long, I needed some time to come up with an idea. R&R**


End file.
